fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Azalea
Azalea Reyes is a fictional character who appears in Storm's Brewing. Her own perspective of the story is told in Primrose Path. __TOC__ Description Azalea is somewhere in her late teens. She has medium spring green eyes framed by glasses. She is able to see without them and only wears them to assist her nearsighted left eye. The bangs on her forehead are accompanied by two strands of hair on the sides of her face. The rest of her brown hair is tied back into a thin ponytail, held together by a small magenta colored band. She wears a magenta vest of the same color over a white long sleeved shirt, keeping it on through most kinds of weather. A light purple scarf is usually wrapped around her neck, accompanied by loose purple jean-like pants. In colder temperatures, she wears a white faux fur hat and a pink pea coat over her current attire. In hotter temperatures, she wears a light pink robot shirt with a pair of white sport skirt shorts. Personality Azalea is a modest girl on the surface and would rather avoid confrontation with people if she is the cause of conflict. If alone when meeting another person, she gives the impression of being quiet and aloof. In actuality, her silence comes from quietly assessing the other party before feeling "safe" enough to open up to them. If she determines that the person is friendly or if she herself is already in the company of another friend, she will instantly open up and behave in a much more jovial manner. She can be surprisingly boisterous and outspoken, occasionally making comments that "come out wrong" before sheepishly withdrawing them. While she does enjoy goofy or silly antics, she has low toleration for genuine stupidity and becomes easily irritated at it. Although Azalea can grow angry in the same way any other healthy rational being would, her rage can be a bit vicious, which startles many of her newer friends due to her mostly being quiet or cheerful. She has been painfully aware of this and has learned to control it and tone it down over the years, knowing very well that anger makes a person behave irrationally. While she has managed to narrow down the list of things that enrage her, she still has quite a few berserk buttons. She is easily frustrated by failure and refuses to settle for anything less than her definition of perfection. Because of this, she tends to be a sore loser, growing bitter and angry at almost any sort of loss. The same applies if she acquires a victory with heavy losses. Usually this can be avoided if she realizes she cannot win and mentally accepts that she will lose, though she will remain grumpy. Her hatred of defeat means she tends to gun for weaker opponents. When forced to deal with stronger ones, she feigns weakness in attempt at causing her foe to underestimate her or go easy on her. In other cases, she couples this with overpraising their strength being superior to hers in hopes of catching them off guard. If neither work or she believes she stands no chance against her opponent, she'll outright reject or avoid confronting them. Azalea's outrage also occurs if her precious Tsintao is defeated, though the same could be said of all of her Vivosaurs. However, she greatly adores her Tsintao in particular and has developed an intense dislike of Fire Elementals for threatening it. Several other incidents with Fire Vivosaurs have only increased her dislike for them. As such, in addition to strong foes, she attempts to avoid fighting others who specialize in using Fire Vivosaurs. While she understands the importance of strategy in Fossil battles, she enjoys using Vivosaurs based on their aesthetics as much as their practicality, often opting for "cuter" looking ones. In addition to this, Vivosaurs she uses depend on whether Tsintao likes them or not. As such, her collection is relatively small. Biography A girl of Greek and Filipino descent, Azalea lived a normal life in a suburban town near a large city. Because keeping a Vivosaur in her area was impractical and thought similarly of to keeping an exotic pet, a permit was required for her to keep Tsintao. Although Azalea is now currently enrolled as a college student, she's taken a break from her studies to join the Caliosteo Cup in hopes of finding some companions for Tsintao. Vivosaurs Currently in Primrose Path: Inventory Interaction with Other Characters Kei - After Tsintao pulled him from the ocean, Azalea briefly worried about his condition and attempted to help him. She is confused by his odd, formal behavior. Seth - Having met him during the tutorial, he offers to teach her a few things about Fossil Fighting. Azalea decides to hang out with him in an effort to learn more and become friends. Gallery Azaleaprofile.jpg|VS Portrait AzTs.png|Azalea with her Tsintao Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Story Supplements